The Chronicles of Time
by FireFox127
Summary: When life was hard enough, an Arch Demon turns the life of Alex and his sister upside down. now after destruction of his world, Alex must take to his fate with the help of those who came to be after the destruction of his world. be ready, contains a great many anime and gaming crossovers! including Sonic, Inuasha, Code Lyoko, Naruto and Bleach, just to name a few.
1. The Boy who would be a hero

**The Chronicles OF Time**

Episode 1. The boy who would become a Hero

Setting: the Screen is Black and Only the Voice of Alex and his friends as well as a crackling fire can be heard

Unknown male: Do you guys think that you really know me and Why we are fight this war?

There is several moments of silence before someone speaks

Unknown female voice: *Hesitant* I think I do Alex.

Alex: you may know me now, but you don't know the true me. The true me and the reason we fight now can only be found in the past. We have time I could tell it.

Young Male Voice: Oh boy a story, I love when Alex tells stories.

He laughs then says

Alex: ok then I'll tell it. A story of loss and pain. Of good times and bad. Of Friends and enemy's. lets see where should I start?

Someone says as the sound of a log being tossed on the crackling fire is heard,

Unseen female: why not just start at the beginning Alex?

Alex says as the Screen starts to change,

Alex: ok

_The screen Starts to change to a warm spring day in a little village surrounded by wooden walls bright green grass can be seen as the screen pans past several shops and stalls_

Alex: I'll begin the story a few days before it started before I knew what my destiny was or even cared.

_The Screen comes to a large market area Several fox creatures can be seen going in and out of shops some carrying crates some bags of bought foods and other goods. The screen zooms over to one shops as someone starts to yell, a young fox boy is seen running from the shop with a bag under his arm. As he runs down the street several foxes wearing armor chase after him._

Alex can be heard talking as the young fox continues

Older Alex Narrating: I lived in a nice village . . Well the village itself was nice the people in it where I little different. You see when I was young I found I could control the fire in our houses fireplace. The village found out one day when I started a fire and almost burnt our house down.

The little fox boy runs down an alleyway and crawls under a wooden fence the sound of the guards trying to climb the fence is heard from the other side as he runs off.

Alex: my dad was one of the Villages greatest warriors it was because of his reputation that the village didn't throw me out at the start. He was strong and proud I looked up to him so very much I wanted to be just like him and my mother she was kind and gentle always there when I needed her in till one day.

The little fox boy continues to walk along a dirt road passing a river when is seen to his left. Alex continues,

When I was seven my mother had another child a little girl she named Sara but died shortly after words. My dad never told me why. My dad kept the house running slightly smoothly but one day we where attacked by a force of humans and he was killed in the battle. Despite his sacrifice, that very next day the villagers tried to throw me and my sister out of the village. we had no choice but to flee from our home.

He approaches a small shack like house and walks inside. Inside of the house can be seen a few items a small one person bed, a few chairs that looked like they were hand carved from wood and an old broken table. As he sets the bag on the table as little fox girl grabs him from behind she says as he turns and gives her a hug,

Little girl: Hi brother I missed you

She asks as she looks inside the bag

Little girl: so brother did you get anything for dinner I'm getting hungry

Alex reaches into the bag on the old table and pulls out an apple and hands it to her he then says,

Younger Alex: well Sara, i did manage to get a few things for dinner, I'll start making it in a little bit, in the mean time eat this apple ok.

Sara takes the apple and happily starts to eat it. She walks over to a chair and quietly eats. The Screen follows Alex as he sits down near the corner of the room he then says quietly to himself,

Alex quietly: I'm sorry father I had to steal again. I didn't want to but I had no choice. I have to feed Sara and myself some way.

As he sits there holding a small chain with a cross pendent on it the door is kicked in by two guards Alex jumps to his feet and runs over to his sister as he stands in front of her, one of the guards says,

Guard: finally found you boy, this time you and your sister are going to jail.

Alex says as he grabs a flimsily little knife,

Alex: you all expect me to pay for food when you refuse to give me work for money then you all get mad when I have no choice but to steal.

As one of the guards makes a move to try and grab Sara Alex tries to stab him only to have the other guard knock the knife from his hands. As the other guard grabs Alex someone says from the doorway,

Old fox: that will be enough of that.

The guards turn to him and see that it's a man by the name of Miller as he slowly walks into the house he says,

Miller: let then go right now.

One of the guards says,

Guard: former captain Miller what are you doing here?

The old fox says as he bops the end of his cane on the ground,

Miller: retired or not if you don't put then down I will have you removed from the guard.

The taller guard says,

Second guard: I cant do that sir. This brat was caught red handed stealing from a store in the market district

Mr. Miller nods taking a leather pouch off his waist and asks,

Mr. Miller: how much was the items he stole?

The guard says,

Guard: it was I believe seven medalins sir

Mr. Miller says as he takes seven oval shaped coins from the bag and hands them to one of the guards,

Mr. Miller: Seven medalins you where going to throw this boy and his sister in jail for the little amount. Well takes these and give them to the shopkeeper, let him know that the boy will not steal again.

The guards nod letting Alex and Sara go as the two guards leave Mr. Miller says,

Mr. Miller: looks like I got here just in time didn't I Alex?

He nods and says as Sara runs over and hugs his leg she says,

Sara: thanks old man Miller.

Alex bops her on the head and says,

Alex: hey that's disrespectful.

He laughs and says,

Mr. Miller: well I will have to be going why not come to my house some time in the next few days I'll have some errands that you can run for me. A good chance for you to make some money.

He nods and once Mr. Miller has gone Alex turns to Sara and says,

Alex: lets get started on dinner shall we.

Sara nods and joins him as he grabs up a small cooking pot. Older Alex says as the sounds slightly fades from the screen.

Older Alex Nearting: Mr. Miller was a friend of my fathers. They had both joined the guard as young men and quickly became friends. It was at the same time my mother had given my father the chain and pendent that I now wore. It was a good luck charm that she hope would keep him safe. It did its job for several years.

As Both Sara and Alex head out side with a few wooden buckets in hand. they walk over to a well that sit's a few feet from the house. As Alex hooks the buckets to the rope and the throws them down. He then walks over to a small handle and starts turning it the sound of the water splashing as the buckets rise. As all three buckets reach the top Alex unhooks them. As Alex carries two of the buckets Sara struggles with the third one. They take all three buckets into the house Alex pouring his two in the pot and then takes a stick in his hand which burst into flames. He tosses it into a hole in the floor where a pile of wood sits as it all goes up Alex sets a metal frame and sets it over the fire then puts the pot on it. As the water heats Alex turns to the bag of food and says,

Younger Alex: Alright sis can you go get the knife so i can cut up the stuff for the stew?

Sara runs over to where the was and picks it up off the floor then brings it over to Alex, who was now at the table washing the Vegetables in a bucket of water that Sara had brought in. As She hands him the knife he gives it a few dunks in the water then swings it a few times. He starts to cut the vegetables and the small amount of meat he had stolen from the shop in the market district. as he finishes he put the cut up vegetables and meat in the pot of water he then stops and sneezes Sara watches as the Fire almost explodes. Alex says wile taking a look in the fire pit Wile Sara laughs,

Young Alex: dam ruined the wood. Sara stay here I'm going to get more wood.

Sara smiles and says trying not to giggle,

Sara: Ok brother I'll stay here but don't take to long.

He smiles then leaves the house. As he walks outside he looks over at a small bin and opens it. As he looks inside he sees a few logs and grabs them. As he puts them under his arms he says,

Alex: last of the wood I'll have to go cut some more tomorrow.

He takes the wood inside and places it in the dieing fire. Sara Pulls up a chair to sit next to him and wait till he says the food is ready.

_the screen pans over to a window to show that it looks to be mid day then quickly goes dark to show that it was now late. _

As the screen pans back into the room and over to Alex who sits quietly in a chair. The Screen looks over at Sara who was playing with what looks to be a doll wile she sits on the bed. As Alex get out of his chair he hands over to the now bubbling pot. As he takes a small spoon from a pouch and takes a small taste of the stew.

As Sara hops off the bed and hurries over to him. he gives the spoon to Sara who hops up and down a few times in excitement. Alex walks over to a leather bag that sits on the bed and picks it up. He takes it to the pot where he opens it and takes a few herbs out then throws them in the stew. he takes the spone from his sister to and stirs them in. he walks over to where the one bowl they had sat and brings it to the stew pot and fills it up. As he hands it to Sara she says,

Sara: No brother, you take the first bowl, you deserve it more then me.

Alex says trying to hide how hungry he is,

Alex: No I'm not that hungry so you go a head and eat the first bowl.

Sara takes the bowl and sits at the table. As she starts to eat the stew Alex goes out side and sits on a stump and he says to himself

Alex: well dad we made it through another day and I might have gotten a job I might not make as much, but I wont have to steal any more I bet your happy about that. I know how much you hate people who steal.

Sara walks out with the now empty bowl and says,

Sara: Alex it's your turn so come get some dinner

Alex smiles and nods. he gets off up off the stump and walks over to the house as he walks inside and shuts the door behind him and as the screen stairs at the closed door for a few moments then goes dark.

The ending credits start then once finished the next episode trailer starts,

Alex: we don't have much but I try to get as much out of our lives as I can after all you only get to live once.

_Trailer ends _

Alex: Next time on The Chronicles of Time, Episode 2: Jest living Day by Day.


	2. Just living Day By Day

**The Chronicles of Time**

Episode 2. Jest Living Day by Day

_The opening theme (__heroes of our time by Dragonforce) and credits start. Once done the screen fades in from dark to a tree the sky is a dark blue the light of a lamp near by sets a light glow on the leaves. The screen then pans to the right as the sound of someone carving wood. The Screen shows Alex sitting on a stump with a piece of wood and a knife in his hands. _

Alex sits on the stump as he puts down his knife to look around. He looks over at the box where he keeps the wood then says to himself,

Alex: oh yeah I used the last of the wood last night I'll have to go get some more today.

He gets up off the stump and walks into the little shack like house where he sees Sara sleeping soundly on the old bed. He gives a little smile as he walks over to her then leaning over to give her a little kiss. As he turns away from her he walks over to the table where an old looking piece of paper sits. As he picks up what looks to be a broken pencil and wrights "Sara went to get more fire wood, stay here. Alex"

He puts note on the table where he picks up his fathers chain and puts it around his neck. He then glances over at his sister still asleep then leaves. He takes a rusty old ax and puts it in a very old looking cart. As he grabs the cart he turns to the forest and heads toward it.

He walks along the dirt path the creaking of the carts wheels can be heard as he pulls it. As he reaches the entrance of the woods he looks up at some of the trees. As he does this the screen fades to a slight white as the sound of a much younger Alex laughing as the sound of someone cutting wood is heard.

_~Screen change~_

A large Fox with red fur is seen his face hidden by shadows. A very young Alex is seen running over to him as he swings his Ax into a fallen tree. Young Alex says as his father wipes sweat from his forehead.

Younger Alex: Dad you are so good at cutting wood, can you teach

me how to do it like you do?

He looks down at him a smile forming on his snout as he says,

Father: Sure son I'll teach you how to do it

His Father grabs up his Ax and sets it on the log. As he uses the blade to make a notch on the tree he says,

Father: now you want to hit it here for the best size log.

His father Swings his Ax into the tree and cuts into the notch. As the ax cuts into the tree his father swings again, the ax going the rest of the way through the tree. He smiles as he says,

Father: see its that easy.

Alex with a grin on his snout as he takes a good grip on his little ax and takes a swing at a much thicker tree. As the ax makes contact, it rebounds causing the butt of the ax hits him in the head. As Alex falls down and starts to cry, his dad sits down next to him and puts his arm around him and says,

Father: you know that same thing happened to me the first time I tried and you wana know what happened?

Alex looks up at his dad a few tears in his eyes as he says,

Younger Alex: What dad

He says as he takes a look at his forehead,

Father: My dad sat down right next to me as I was starting to cry and put his arm around me and said that you need to be careful at the angle you swing at. Hit it at the wrong angle and it will rebound. After that he picked up my ax and showed me the right angle to swing the ax at.

his father picks up his ax and as the flash back starts to fade Shows Alex how to hold the Ax and the proper angle to swing it at.

_~Scene change~_

The screen changes back to Alex as he holds his ax. He swings the ax into the fallen tree as he cuts into it. He wipes some sweat from his head then looks over at the cart that has several dozen logs in it. He says as he takes the last few logs and puts then into the cart,

Alex: that should be enough.

He puts his ax into the cart next to the pile of wood and As he gets ready to pull it back to the house Sara rushes over to him and says,

Sara: Brother why didn't you wake me up, I wanted to come with you today.

He says as he looks at her,

Alex: sorry sis you were sleeping so quietly that I didn't want to wake you.

He turns and smiles at her she then says,

Sara: Ok. well can I help you bring it back.

He nods as he grabs the handles for the cart then starts to pull as she walks alongside him. As they walk along the dirt path Sara stopping to pick a few flowers as Alex struggles to pull the now very heavy cart. He stops to get a better grip on the cart as Sara ask,

Sara: Brother Can we go to the flower field today?

Alex Nods as he says,

Alex: Sure sis I'll take you later.

She jumps in a ray of joy tossing some of her flowers in the air and as he starts to pull the cart again Sara gets in front of him and grabs the handles with him. She looks up at him with a smile as he shakes his head. They pull the cart together along the dirt path until they reach the little shack like house. They pull the cart over to the wood bin then start to put the wood away. As they finish putting the wood away Sara tossing the last log in the bin Alex says as he puts the cart and ax away,

Alex: were going to Mr. Millers house ok sis.

She nods as she says,

Sara: Ok

Alex and Sara walk to the market place. Alex stops as they reach the entranc and says,

Alex: ok Sara stay close to me they might not want to see us here after what happened yesterday?

She nods as she takes his hand. They walk through the market place almost everyone giving Alex a dirty look. Sara slightly frightened by it all as everyone starts making remarks and other dirty looks as they walk along the road. Then as they reach the store Alex had robbed the other day he looks away. Suddenly the owner of the shop walking over to them as he says,

Shop owner: you have some nerve coming anywhere near my shop after what you pulled yesterday.

The shop owner looks at Sara with a scowl and says,

Shop owner: how long can we expect to wait before you start stealing you little brat?

Alex say Pulling Sara behind him as a flame forms in his hand,

Alex: hey if you have a problem you talk to me leave my sister out of it.

The shop owner scowling at him as Alex being forced to throw the fire at the ground near his feet. As he backs away Alex grabs Sara's hand and walks away. The shop owner angry grabs a rock and tossing it at them. Alex catching it just as it was about to hit Sara in the back of the head, the rock bursting into flames in his hand as he looks back at the now terrified shop keeper. Alex says tossing the flaming rock in his hand,

Alex: throwing a rock at my little sister is one thing I wont stand for!

Alex tosses the flaming rock into the his shop as the flames instantly spreading all across it. Sara grabbing his hand asks,

Sara: Brother please put out the fires.

He looks at her then the shop owner then sighs holding his hand out at the shop the flames instantly shooting over to his hand. As all the flames zoom over to his hand he closes his fist instantly killing all the flames. He looks over at the shop keeper as he says,

Alex: don't make me do it again because next time my sister wont be here.

Sara hitting his side says,

Sara: I'm sorry please forgive my brother.

The two of them walkout of the market area and head over to an older looking house where a few chairs including a rocking chair sit. The sound of someone shuffling around inside can be heard as they get close. Mr. Miller makes his way out side as Alex and Sara walk up on the porch. He says as he opens the door

Mr. Miller: why hello there. How are you two today?

Alex says giving a polite half bow

Alex: Hello Mr. Miller we're good and yourself?

He says sitting down in the rocking chair,

Mr. Miller: oh I'm fine my boy just a little bit of joint pain.

Sara runs up to Mr. Miller and gives him a hug and says bouncing in excitement,

Sara: Mr. Miller look I grew 3 inches today.

He says rubbing her head,

Mr. Miller: Why so you have well you know what I have a little treat for such a big girl.

Mr. Miller picks up and old jar that sits to his left and opens it then asks,

Mr. Miller: Would you like a piece of candy?

Sara who not often gets a chance to eat candy gladly takes 3 pieces from the jar and then says as she gives him a big hug.

Sara: thanks Mr. Miller

He says with a smile

Mr. Miller: Not a problem my girl.

He smiles, and then looks to Alex who has sat down in a chair next to him as Sara hops in his lap.

Alex: So Mr. Miller is there anything I can help you with?

The old fox scratches his head pondering what he needed help with. He then snaps his fingers and says,

Mr. Miller: aw yes now I remember. There's some Herbs that I need you to go and collect for me, and wile your doing that would our big girl here like to help an old fox out by helping him clean up his house a bit I'll give you a few medalins for your help?

She says with a smile,

Sara: Sure.

Sara happily hops off Alex's lap and skips into Mr. Miller's house to get the broom. As she does this Mr. Miller leans closer to Alex and says,

Mr. Miller: now Alex the herbs I need you to get are in the canyon area just south of the village.

He pulls out a little blue flower and hands it to Alex then continue.

Mr. Miller: Now look at this one very closely, this is the one I need you to get. but when you get there don't just grab any flower that looks like this for there are two kinds of flowers that grow up there that look like this. The one I need you to get for me is a light blue one and has the smell of honey and spring mint. But the other one is a darker blue Like the blue of the night sky and has the smell of beeswax don't even try to pick those.

Alex asks looking at the flower

Alex: Why do I need to avoid them?

He looks at Alex and says,

Mr. Miller: the night sky ones are poisonous to the touch. it's the Very Flowers the Hunters use in there poisons. Now I'll keep Sara here it will be faster for you to go alone but be careful any site of any kind of humans up there and I wont you to leave right away. its not worth you getting hurt.

He hands Alex a small leather pouch and says,

Mr. Miller: ok now fill this pouch with them and there will be twenty medalins* in it for you.

He nods and says

Alex: Ok I'll be back as soon as I can.

As Alex walks over to Sara and gives her a little kiss and tells her where he's going, the older Alex can be heard nearing as Alex hurry's away he says,

Older Alex narrating; Now what my people called "The Hunters" were a group of humans that felt that humans were the rightful children of this land and felt that all other life was a curse on the land, so they took it to themselves to "rid the land" of the unworthy. Manly what they found as unworthy were the two different fox tribes, The Fire foxes my people and the Arctic foxes.

_Young Alex can be seen heading out a large wooden gate into a large grassy meadow as a stands there enjoying the breeze the was sweeping over the meadow the older Alex continues,_

Older Alex Narrating: Now the two fox tribes never really saw eye to eye but also never really fought do to possible side affects that would befall the land. So thousands of years before my father was even born the leaders of both tribes met in a canyon to arrange an agreement. The Firefoxes preferring warmer climates would keep to the warmer regions of the world as where the Arctic foxes preferring cooler almost frozen areas would keep to the arctic regions. and in the agreement both sides promised to keep the land as it was. the deal was signed and the canyon where the treaty was signed was thus called Clear Water Canyon as for what happened when Ice and fire met in peace.

_Young Alex now traveling at a very fast pace the land shape a blur on all sides of him as his feet glow with a slight fire like aura. he now heads for the Canyon_ as _older Alex continues the narration._

Older Alex narrating: Now this is when the hunters first became a problem for both tribes. for When they heard of this some of them didn't really care for none of them had ever even seen or heard of a fox, but there were a large group of humans that felt that sharing this land with the fox tribes was not the right way to go and felt that the foxes needed to be made passive or to be destroyed in order to keep this land a place for humans. So with there beliefs they set out and found a few fox villages and killed every one in those villages. Many foxes feared the Human and the weapons they used being far my advanced then the two fox tribes cared to advance. thus called them Hunters. Now about the Flower. the Dark Blue Flower was toxic to Foxes in both tribes and once the hunters had found this out they started making poisons with them then coating there weapons with them. Flower itself was a Simi hard thing to come by as they only grew in a few areas of the world and only under the light of a Full moon. after the full moon they would last for about a month then die in till the next full moon and that's how they ended up with the name of The Moon Lilly.

As The older Alex finishes with his story, the younger Alex can be seen standing at the edge of a cliff looking down into the canyon he says as he takes a deep breath,

Alex: Wow it's beautiful here I'll have to remember to bring Sara one day.

Alex looks around and notices a large green area a little ways from where he was and says,

Alex: well might as well start there.

He walks over to the grassy area noticing lots of flowers and in many different shapes, sizes and colors. he starts to look for the ones Mr. Miller needed him to find. he starts to crawl around on the grass finding several of the little flowers. Taking a moment to smell them first. As he picks the last of them he puts them in them in the little leather bag which was lightly full. He says as he looks around,

Alex: maybe I should find a little more Mr. Miller might give me a few more medalins.

As he walks down a path looking for more of the herbs he hears the sound of a young fox girls scream. As Alex turns to hear where it came from the Screen stops to a still shot. After staying for a few moments fades to black.

Ending credits and theme start once finished the next episode trailer comes up with a few clips of the next episode_._

_A light Blue fox girl wearing tattered clothes can be seen in a cage as men walk around some eating some poking fun at her. Alex can be heard saying,_

Alex: Oh no it's the hunters and they have a girl. I cant just leave her there who knows what they will do to her. I have to help her.

_~trailer ends screen comes up to a burning flame. Words appear as they are said~ _

Alex: Next time on the Chronicles of Time. Episode 3: First Combat, Alex uses his powers.

Author notes: medalins

Me-Da-lins: a small blackened oval shaped coin used by Fire Foxes as money. Value of each coin is determined by the size of the coin ranging from small being worth the least and up to the size of a quarter dollar which is worth forty of the little ones.


	3. The Calm before the Storm

The Chronicles of Time

**episode 3, First combat, Alex uses his powers**

_**Opening theme (Heroes of our time By Dragonforce) and starting credits start. Once finished the screen comes up to Alex as he puts several of the little blue flowers in the little leather pouch. He says as he stands up,**_

**Alex: maybe I should find a bit more Mr. Miller might give me a few more medalins.**

**As he walks down a path looking for more of the herbs he hears the sound of a young fox girls scream. As he turns to see where the scream came from he says,**

**Alex: What was that?**

**Alex goes to the edge of the cliff and looks around to see where the scream came from. As he continues to look he hears what sounds to be laughter followed by someone talking in a language he does not understand. He looks in the direction it came from where he finds a camp of hunters all wearing black hooded cloaks. After a few minuets of spying on them he sees a young Arctic fox girl in a cage. he's sees this and says,**

**Alex: Wow . . . .**

**He trails off of his train of though as he looks at the girl, but a passing hunter snaps him out of it as he rocks her cage. Alex says as he stands,**

**Alex: I cant leave her there, who knows what they plan to do with her.**

**As he kneels down checking out the area he spots a path he could use to get down there. He slowly makes his way over to and then down the path. the smell of cooking food and the sound of more of the hunters laughing fill the air. Alex ducks behind a tent as a hunter passes by. He takes a peek around the corner to take a closer look. He sees at least five hunters as they sit around a fire eating and talking in a language he doesn't understand. As he continues to look around he spots the cage the fox girl is locked in which is far from the fire. She shivers as she tries to pull her tattered clothes closer together trying her best to keep warm. Alex knowing he has to get her out of there quietly works his way to the cage, hiding behind tents to avoid being seen. As he gets closer to the cage the girl sighs a few tears filling her eyes. A passing hunter rattles her cage then laughs as she cowers in the corner of it. As the hunter walks away she spots Alex. She hurries to the side closest to him and makes several hushed sounds trying to get his attention. He says as he quietly hurries to the cage, **

**Alex: hush they'll hear you**

**She nods as he works on the lock. He says as he tries to force it open,**

**Alex: damn cant get it open I'll have to melt it.**

**He holds lock in his hands then as a blue flame fills his closed fist. She looks on as molten pieces of the lock spills onto the ground. A look of amazement fills her face as he tosses the now molten lock on the ground. He opens the door and gets her out then rips the ropes off of her arms and tosses it off behind a tent. Alex says as he grabs her hand,**

**Alex: ok lets get you out of here.**

**She nods and follows him as they try to sneak out of the camp. a hunter walks past her cage and instantly realizes that it is empty. The man yells out to the other hunters who all jump to there feet. Several hunters start to look around the camp as Alex and the girl hide behind a tent. A Hunter spots them and sound the alarm, and as they try to run away several hunters toss a net at them. As they get caught in the net several hunters surround them. Alex looking at them as several hunters grab the net wile a tall hunter with his face hidden in his hood grins at them. He tries to talk as Alex scowls at him. The man watches as Alex grabs the net then Alex with a grin of his own sets the net up in a burst of flames. Alex throws a handful of the burning net at a tent causing it goes up in flame then grabs the girls hand and takes off. Several of the hunters chase after them as several others try to put out the flames. As Alex tries to get away he looks back at the girl as she struggles to keep up. He stops and says as he kneels down, **

**Alex: quick get on my back and hold on.**

**She nods slightly then as she looks at his feet she notices that a bright red glow has engulfed them. Alex looks back as Several hunters get close, As one throws a dagger at them. Alex looks up at the terrified girl and says,**

**Alex: hold on.**

**As she gets on his back she gently wraps her hands around his neck. She looks down at his feet which start to glow a bright red. He looks back as all the Hunters throw knives at them one of them catching Alex in the arm. As he starts to lose his grip on her she starts to say,**

**Artic Girl: are you ok? **

**He nods as he starts to run, she looks around amazed as he picks up speed. He looks back as several hunters attempt to chase after them. Alex with a grin on his face speeds up taking off with a sonic boom. The girl now hanging on to Alex for her life says,**

**Artic girl: I'm losing my grip can you please stop. **

**Alex nods and stops at a lake his feet digging into the ground as he stops. She gets off and slowly walks over to the water as she tries to regain herself. Alex walks over to her holding his arm and says,**

**Alex: that's the first time I've ever gone that fast.**

**He falls to the ground as he tries to catch his breath. She walks over to him and looks at his arm noticing that it is starting to bleed quiet badly. As she grabs his arm he says,**

**Alex: ouch take it easy.**

**She says as she takes a bit of her tattered pants and tears it off.**

**Fox Girl: we cant leave it like this you'll get an infection.**

**She dunks it in the water letting it get nice and wet. He looks on as she uses it to clean his wound then taking a bit of her sleeve and wrapping it around his arm. He says as he notices that it doesn't hurt as much as it did,**

**Alex: thanks . .**

**As they both sit there Alex who is still breathing heavily as the fox girl starts to shiver next to him. He notices this and as he sits up takes off the old jacket he had on and puts it on her shoulders. She yawns then leans on him and as he looks at her as she quickly falls asleep then says,**

**Alex: she must have been exhausted.**

**He continues to watch her as she sleeps on his shoulder. He leans over to her as she sleeps and nuzzles her snout but backs off as she start to say something in her language which is followed with a few tears. He says as he watches her, **

**Alex: I cant leave her here guess I'll take her home with me. We can find a way to get her home tomorrow.**

**He looks up at the sky which is starting to get dark as he says,**

**Alex: ok lets get home it's starting to get cold.**

**He gently picks her up and puts her on his back as she cuddles on his fur. He looks at the small lake as a ripple in the water forms.**

_**The screen zooms on the ripple as it spreads then as the screen zooms out it shows that the screen is now looking at a glass of water as Mr. Miller sets it on a table. **_

**The screen zooms over to Mr. Miller as he sits at the table adding a tablet to his water the water quickly turning a light blue. As he takes a drink Sara asks as she walks into sight with a broom in her hands,**

**Sara: hey Mr. Miller what's that?**

**He says with a smile,**

**Mr. Miller: it's for my arthritis **

**They both look over as Alex walks into the house. As he walks in as Mr. Miller notices that Alex is carrying the sleeping girl and says,**

**Mr. Miller: Alex put her on my bed. **

**Alex sets her gently down on the bed then sits down next to Mr. Miller who notices his arm and says,**

**Mr. Miller: maybe you should start at the beginning **

_**The screen changes to the girls eyesight as she wakes up and looks over at the others. As she takes a few looks around the room then the screen zooms out to show her and the others**_

**She looks over at Alex who is telling Mr. Miller and Sara what happened and how he found her but as she sits up and notices every one in the room now looking at her Mr. Miller says,**

**Mr. Miller: Hello there, my name is Daniel Miller I believe you already know Alex and this is,**

**Before he can say it Sara has plopped herself next to her and says,**

**Sara: my name is Sara I'm Alex's little sister.**

**Mr. Miller walks over to her and takes a look at what's left of her clothes and says,**

**Mr. Miller: I've seen those kind of clothing at least once in my life but where. **

**he scratches his head trying hard to rember then places his left fist into his right palm **

**I remember now those are garments of the royal Arctic fox family but how on earth did the hunters manage to get there hands on you?**

**Alex walks over to and sits next to her as she pulls his jacket over her shoulders as she shivers. Alex trying to help her warm up puts his arm around her. As he starts to get closer to her Sara leans closer to him and gives him a little grin**

**Alex: I'm Alex I live here in this village, I was up in the canyon looking for herbs for Mr. Miller here. and when I herd you scream I went to see what was going on then I saw you and had to save you.**

**Sara sits next to the girl on the bed and says**

**Sara: wow your cute, brother do you like her? Is that why you saved her?**

**Alex now red turns away from the girl. Sara Now giggling says,**

**Sara: Ha I knew it **

**She walks over to Alex and tries to get him to look at her again, he tries to fight it but she turns him toward her and he turns red again. Mr. Miller asks as he offers her a glass of water,**

**Mr. Miller: So missy can an old man ask your name?**

**She tilts her head tordws Alex and slightly blushes and replies,**

**Crystal: yes my name is Crystal.**

**Alex felling the bag at his waist remembers and says,**

**Alex: Oh yeah Mr. Miller I forgot here are your herbs **

**Mr. Miller says as he remembers,**

**Mr. Miller: oh yes I forgot about them as well here hand them over.**

**Alex hands the bag over to Mr. Miller and he in turn gives a small bag of gold coins to Alex who says,**

**Alex: Thanks Mr. Miller**

**He replies,**

**Mr. Miller: Oh its no problem Alex you earned it. now why don't you and your sister go on home I'll take care of Crystal.**

**Sara running over to him and whispers something in his ear then giggles Mr. Miller then says,**

**Mr. Miller: actually I'm felling a bit tired can you take her to your house? **

**Alex says as he starts blushing,**

**Alex: (nervous) uh sure.**

**Alex looking over at Crystal and smiles she too smiles at him. Sara in the door way Giggles some more then says,**

**Sara(still giggling): Alex and Crystal sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First come love then comes.**

**Alex jumps up and puts his hands on her snout forcing her mouth closed. he says quietly to her,**

**Alex (quietly to Sara): will you cut it out? your embarrassing me.**

**As they leave they look back and wave at Mr. Miller who is standing on his porch. Alex leading the ways takes them down a dirt path Sara skipping next to his side and Crystal walking next to him on his right. Crystal asks as she covers herself with Alex's jacket,**

**Crystal: do you live vary far?**

**Alex says as they reach the river,**

**Alex: not much further.**

**She nods then looks over at Alex who is trying to hide his own shivering. She grabs his arm and covers him with some of the jacket. As they smile at each other Sara giggles then makes her hands kiss each other. Alex bops her on the head then gives her a dirty look. As they reach the small lot where there small shack like house sits Crystal asks,**

**Crystal: is this it?**

**Alex nods and says,**

**Alex: I know it doesn't look like much but it does the job well enough.**

**Crystal nods slightly wondering why they would live in a shack. They walk into the house where Crystal notices a lack of furniture as Sara runs over to the old two person bed. Alex says as he pulls out a chair for her,**

**Alex: I know we don't have much but please have a seat and I'll get a fire going.**

**She nods then sits on the chair as Alex heads outside to get wood.**

**She looks over at Sara who sets the pot on the wire frame. Crystal watches as Alex walks back in with several logs in his arms and sets them in the fire pit then smiles as a flame burns in his hand which he tosses in the pit with the wood. The fire starts as soon as the flame hit's the wood, Alex turns to Crystal and asks,**

**Alex: are you hungry?**

**She nods Alex smiles and looks over at Sara who says,**

**Sara: me and Mr. Miller went shopping don't worry.**

**She Gets up and hands him a large bag of different food stuffs. Alex says as he notices,**

**Alex: this is the good stuff Sara why did you let him spend this much?**

**She says as she lays back down on the bed,**

**Sara: He insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer.**

**Alex nods and turns to the table where he brushes off a bit of it and sets the food on it. He then takes the knife and starts to cut vegetables and meat for a soup. He looks over at Sara who nods grabbing the empty buckets. Crystal asks as Sara walks past her,**

**Crystal: you need help?**

**She replies with a nod,**

**Sara: sure**

**She hands Crystal a bucket then walks outside.**

_**~Screen Follows them out side~**_

**Sara leads Crystal over to the Well where she clips one of the buckets to the rope then tosses it in. Sara points to the handle then as both Sara and Crystal grab then handle start cranking it. As they continue to turn the handle Crystal asks,**

**Crystal: so what is your brother making?**

**She says with a smile **

**Sara: Soup maybe stew I'm not to sure which.**

**She nods as they toss the other bucket in the well then Turn the handle bring the bucket back up. Both Girls take a bucket inside as Alex sets the pot on the metal frame which sits over the fire. Sara pores her bucket of water in the pot followed by Crystal who empties hers into the pot. Alex goes on making the soup putting all of the vegetables and meat in the pot. Sara walks over and hands her brother a can of broth. He looks at her and asks,**

**Alex: Sara where did you get this?**

**She says with a smile,**

**Sara: I used some of the money I earned helping Mr. Miller and bought it when we went shopping.**

**He Smiles and pats her head. He then takes the knife and stabs a whole in the top of the can then makes another. He then takes it over to the pot and pours the broth into the soup the water instantly turning a deep brown. He then walks over to his herb bag and grabs it removing several herbs and putting them in the soup. He says as he takes a wooden spoon and stirs it all,**

**Alex: Shouldn't take to long just enough time for the water to cook the meat.**

**Crystal asks as Alex continues to stir,**

**Crystal: If you don't mind me asking where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home by now**

**Alex drops the spoon in the soup and Sara sits up on the bed. Alex responds with a glum expression,**

**Alex: My mother sadly passed away after Sara was born, and my father died defending the village from hunters. Its been me and Sara ever since. **

**he picks up the chain off the hook that sits on the table and shows this to her and says,**

**Alex: this is all we have left of them, our mother gave this to my dad the day before he joined the guard. She told him that it was for good luck and to remind him of her. We use it to make sure that we never forget about them.**

**She nods as he puts the chain with its pendant back on the chain. She then asks,**

**Crystal: is that why you guys live here?**

**He responds as he sits next to his sister on the bed,**

**Alex: no that's my fault.**

**She looks at him with a confused look on her face. He then makes a fire ball in his hand and says,**

**Alex: its because I can do this. The Villagers fear that I would burn the village down or that I'm some kind of monster I'm not sure which. **

_**~the screen goes to grayscale as memories from the past are shown on the screen. As Alex talks the screen follows along~ **_

**A Very young Alex can be seen sitting next to a fire place in a large room. His father who face is hidden in shadow his seen drinking a cup of tea. Alex says as he remembers,**

**Alex: the very first time I discovered I could control fire I was four years old. I was fascinated by it but I had no clue why. One day I got to close and a bit of the soot got in my nose and I sneezed. The next thing I know I'm in my fathers arms as he carries me out of the room. I had just enough to look back only to see that the fire place had exploded in a roar of flames. **

_**~Little Alex can be seen in his mothers arms as his father talks to a fox in a large coat~**_

**Alex: It took the fire squad an hour to put out the fire it was only after that did I realize that it was me who had caused it.**

_**~screen goes back to the shake like house as Sara rest her head on his shoulder~**_

**Alex says as he gets up to check on the now bubbling soup,**

**Alex: they day my father was killed the villagers tried to run me and my sister out of town. Its like they didn't care that we were now orphaned. We had no choice but to leave our house behind. Can you imagine a seven year old boy trying to get his two year old sister away from an angry mob. **

**He sits back down next to his sister Crystal asks as she joins them,**

**Crystal: so they chased you away just because you set a room on fire once?**

**He nods then says as he remembers **

_**~the Screen changes to grayscale as another memory from the past plays~**_

**Seven year old Alex can be seen with his two year old sister as they are backed to the river little Alex says as he stands in front of his sister,**

**Seven year old Alex: Fine hurt me but leave my sister alone she has done nothing to any of you.**

**From somewhere in the large group of people a rock is thrown at Alex which strikes him on the head just above his left eye. He falls to the ground and as he starts to bleed his little sister with tears in her eyes hurries over to him and says,**

**Two year old Sara: leave my brother alone you big meanies.**

**As she wraps her arms around his chest someone tries to strike them with a club only to have it caught be a Fox in a guard uniform. He says as he shoves the armed man to the ground,**

**Armored Fox: THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**He takes off his helmet to show that it is a much younger Daniel Miller. He says as he draws his sword and walks in front of the two children as Sara cowers next to her brother,**

**Daniel Miller: these children just lost there father or did you already forget about the man who just gave his life to protect all of yours. And how do you honor his sacrifice.**

**He goes on as he stabs his sword in the ground,**

**Daniel Miller: by attacking his children! You all should be ashamed yourselves. Attacking a defenseless seven year old and his two year old sister. **

_**~The audio fades as Mr. Miller continues to Yell at the angry mob as more guards arrive to arrest them. The screen then goes back to the little house~**_

**Alex: Mr. Miller saved our lives that day it was only after they that we found out that he was my fathers best friend and our De'nom*.**

**Alex starts to pore the soup in several bowls which all look brand new. As he sets them on the table he says,**

**Alex: alright girls who's hungry?**

_**Both girls sit in a chair and sit next to Alex. As they Start to eat the Screen slowly fades to black.**_

_**Ending credits and theme start once finished the next Episode trailer starts**_

_**~Trailer starts~**_

**Sara: come on Brother lets go shopping.**

**Alex: what well aright lets go shopping**

**Crystal: can we get something for me to wear?**

**Alex: sure as soon as we **_**(Explosion) **_**What was that?**

_**~Trailer ends~**_

_**Title of the next episode burns into the screen as they are said**_

**Alex: next time on the chronicles of time, Alex's Furry, His Sister is no more**

**Author notes***

**Pronounced **_**Dea**_**-nom**

The Fire Fox equivalent of a god father/mother


	4. Alex's furry his sister is no more

**The Chronicles of Time**

**Episode 4: Alex's Furry, His Sister is no more**

_The opening credits and theme (Heroes of our time By Dragonforce) start once finished the screen comes up to the dimly lit room of the little shack like house._

The screen pans over to the bed where Sara and Crystal are seen sleeping. As a ray of light shines across her face Sara wakes up opening one eye. She looks over at Crystal who sleeps quietly then down at the blanket noticing that only Crystal and herself are there. She gently sits up in the bed and looks around the room. She looks around the room and spots Alex as he lays next to the fire pit. she gets out of bed she says,

Sara(quietly): why would he sleep on the floor we could have made room for him.

She sits next to him as he shivers in his sleep. She gives a little smile before laying down next to her brother, cuddling next to him to help warm him up. Alex slowly his eyes as his sister giggles next to him. he then says as he notices her on the floor with him,

Alex: uh . . Sara what are you doing?

She says as she gives him a little kiss on the cheek,

Sara: keeping you warm mister I'm to shy to share a bed with two girls.

Alex says as he sits up,

Alex: it's a small bed Sara and you and I hardly fit in it . . . It wouldn't have been . . . . . . Uh . . . proper.

Sara asks with another giggle,

Sara: Ooooh and since when are you worried about being proper umm.

She goes on as she too sits up,

Sara: Oh I know why its because your in love with Crystal hehe.

Alex says quietly as he cuffs his hand around his sisters snout,

Alex: I do not . . . And hush you'll wake her up.

Sara giggles as the camera pans over to Crystal as she opens her eyes, then sits up. Alex asks as she turns over to them,

Alex: hey Crystal . . . . Did you sleep well?

She nods then says,

Crystal: yeah I was a little cold though.

Sara says with a grin as she looks over at Alex,

Sara: maybe you would have been warmer if Alex . . .

Alex Says as he pounces on Sara, his face bright red,

Alex: SOOOO are you hungry we can go get some breakfast!

Crystal nods then gets up out of bed. She walks over to Alex as he gets off of Sara he says,

Alex: we'll also see if we can get you some new clothes, yours seem to have had it.

She blushes as she looks down at the tattered remains of her clothing then nods. Sara asks as she takes a closer look at Crystal's shirt,

Sara: hey wait her shirt looks like someone tore it more . . What happened?

Alex says with a laugh,

Alex: well lets just say you get very clingy when you fall asleep, the other day you clawed my arm because I tried to roll over.

Sara says as she stands up,

Sara: Oh I'm sorry Crystal.

She says with a smile,

Crystal: its ok Sara

She looks over at Alex as he holds out a one of his only clean outfits and says,

Alex: I know its boys clothes . . . . But its . . . Its all we have that will fit you . . . Soo uhh

Crystal Smiles as Alex tries to hide his blushing then as she takes the clothing from him and says,

Crystal: thanks Alex.

Sara says as she jumps on Alex covering his eyes with her hands,

Sara: No peeking pervert.

Alex says in a slight panic as he tries to shake off Sara,

Alex: I'm not a pervert and get off of me!

Sara Giggles as she continues to cover his eyes then says,

Sara: Ooh then why are you trying to get me off so badly? I bet you want to take a peek.

Crystal says as Alex tries to grab his laughing sister,

Crystal: its ok Sara you can let him go

They both look over to see that Crystal is now dressed in one of Alex's faded pair of pants her blue tail sticking out a hole in the back and a scruffy looking red shirt as she fixes a little metal circlet back into her hair. The Screen then pans back over to Alex as his jaw hangs open. Sara giggles as she closes her brothers mouth. Crystal asks as she walks over to the door,

Crystal: so where are we going for breakfast?

Sara says as she walks outside with her,

Sara: well on Sunday Mr. Miller treats us to breakfast so we're going over to his house.

Alex stands as he hears them outside, then with a grin on his face walks over to where Crystal left what was left of her clothing. As he picks it up, his face bright red, Crystal and Sara both walk back in and Spot him with her clothing. Sara asks as he turns to the girls with her clothing in hand,

Sara: Brother . . . What are you doing?

Alex says in a panic as he tries to make up an excuse,

Alex: I . I . I Was just picking them up off the floor . . . . . . . Sooo that they don't get . . . Dirty! . . yea dirty.

Sara says as she grins at her brother who is now hiding Crystal tattered clothes behind his back,

Sara: I don't think she care's besides there torn I don't think she'll be wearing them any time soon.

Crystal looks down at Sara with a slight smile then gives a slight nod, Alex then looks on as both girls leave the house. Alex with a sigh of relief, turns toward the bed then looking over his shoulder to make sure that the girls weren't there before giving the clothes a quick hug. He then puts them on the bed and walks outside with the girls, who look on as he puts the chain and pendant on around his neck. He asks as he looks at the girls, Sara of whom is giggling,

Alex: ok . . Who's hungry.

They both raise there hands then follow Alex as he walks down the dirt path. Crystal looks on as Sara picks flowers wile they walk along the dirt path. She asks as she looks over at Alex,

Crystal: so when you said Mr. Miller treats you to breakfast what did you mean?

Alex says with a smile,

Alex: his friend owns a Cr'oon* on the other side of town. So he takes us for the Sunday breakfast special.

Sara says with a smile as she gives a little spin,

Sara: and they always have something yummy on the specials menu.

They continue to walk down the path, then suddenly Alex grabs something from the air as it just about hits Crystal in the head. They all look over as a group of kids all with rocks in hand are seen. Sara runs behind Alex who says,

Alex: what do you all want?

One boy says as he picks up another rock,

Town bully: you know that fire you started in my dad's store the other day caused some damage, do you know how much my dad had to pay to replace what you Burnt?

Alex says as the rock in his hand burst into flames,

Alex: well maybe if your did wasn't so quick to throw rocks at kids then it wouldn't have happened.

The boy says as he gets ready to throw another rock,

Boy: and now you have this little blue outcast with you, like you don't have enough problems already.

The Boy tosses another rock only to be caught by Alex. Alex glares at the boy as the other rock ignite in his hand turning into molten rock. Just as he is about to throw the molten rocks at the group of bullies, both Sara and Crystal grab one of his hands, Sara says as she looks up at him,

Sara: come on brother there not worth it.

Crystal nods in agreement. Alex sighs then drops the rocks which go out almost instantly. Alex nods then continues down the path with Sara and Crystal. The group of boy's making a fuss as Alex, Sara, and Crystal walk out of earshot. As they continue down the dirt path Alex says still mad about the bullies,

Alex: god I hate those guys maybe if I set them on fire once then they'd leave us alone.

As they reach Mr. Millers house Crystal says,

Crystal: well I think it was very big of you when you just walked away.

Sara nods as she hugs her brothers side. Alex knocks on the door then Says,

Alex: mister Miller are you awake?

The old fox says from the inside of his home,

Mr. Miller: oh yes just one second.

They hear him walk over to the door then undo some kind of latch. He then steps out of the house wearing a casual looking suit. He says as he looks down at them,

Mr. Miller: I bet your all hungry.

They all nod he then says as he grabs a cane from a bin next to the door,

Mr. Miller: alright lets go I've been told by Eric that today's special is roasted duck mixed with Scrambled eggs in dumplings with a side of sweet and sour sauce.

Sara says as she licks her lips,

Sara: OH Yum I cant wait

Mr. Miller chuckles as he locks his door then leads the way as he and the kids walk along the path till it reaches a stone road. They continue down the road the sound of Mr. Millers cane on the rock echoing off the building. As they reach a building near the end of the road the small of roast duck fills the air. Crystal says as her mouth beings to water,

Crystal: oh wow that smells so good.

Mr. Miller says with a grin,

Mr. Miller: yes Eric is one damn good cook, I remember the day he came to me asking if I would be willing to invest in this vary restaurant. After I tasted his first dish I knew it was a smart investment.

They walk into the restaurant where they are greeted by a woman who's red fur is hidden behind a white apron and a blue bandana. She says with a smile,

Woman: Hello there Welcome to SilverTray may I get you a table?

Mr. Miller says as he walks up to her,

Mr. Miller: Marry its good to see you today. Is your husband in?

She says with a smile as she realizes who it is,

Marry: Oh Daniel I didn't even notice it was you, here let me show you to a table and I'll let Eric know that you're here.

She leads the group to a large table near a window then as they take there seats she hands them some menus and says,

Marry: I'll go get Eric for you.

They nod as she walks away and into the kitchen. Sara says as she grabs her Brothers arm,

Sara: ooh remember last week when the Sunday special was that yummy pasta with the Hard boiled eggs that were diced into it and the soy sauce .

Alex says with a smile as he remembers,

Alex: oh yeah that was so good.

A man says as he walks up to the table,

Eric: well I'm glad you enjoyed it.

They all look over to see a fox who is wearing a white apron that has a silver Tray embroidered on the front and a white hat that covers most of his head.

Mr. Miller stands then gives him a slight hug. He then says as he takes his seat,

Mr. Miller: Eric how are you doing today?

He says with a proud look on his face,

Eric: oh its been vary good, we've only been open for two hours and we've already seated about forty people.

Mr. Miller says with a smile,

Mr. Miller: I've noticed looks like your food is really getting popular.

Eric says as he looks over at the others,

Eric: so who do we have here?

Mr. Miller says,

Mr. Miller: well Alex and Sara you know . . And this lovely young lady is Crystal

He bow's then gives Crystals hand a little kiss then says,

Eric: this is a good day my vary first artic customer.

Crystal smiles as then says with she smells the food in the air,

Crystal: your restaurant smells wonderful I cant wait to eat.

He nods as he says,

Eric: well thank you, you know none of this would be here if it wasn't for Daniel here. He gave me five hundred medalins so I could open my first little shop, but enough of the history lesson what will it be?

Mr. Miller says as he takes a look at the menu,

Mr. Miller: so guys what do you think the roast duck and egg dumplings?

Sara says as she almost jumps out of here seat,

Sara: oh yeah!

Alex and Crystal nod in agreement, Mr. Miller then says,

Mr. Miller: looks like it will be four orders of the house special and for the drinks I would like the Sun rise tea and a cup of coffee?

Alex nods then says,

Alex: I would like a glass of orange juice please.

Sara says as she looks at her menu,

Sara: hey Mr. Eric what's Corem* tea?

Crystal says with a slight look of surprise,

Crystal: you have Corem tea?

He nods then says,

Eric: yeah I've been studying Artic fox dishes for sometime so I could expand my menu a bit with some more exotic foods and found the recipe for Corem tea.

Crystal asks as she puts down her menu,

Crystal: could I get a glass of Corem tea

Sara says with a smile,

Sara: oh me too

He nods then says as he writes the order down on a pad of paper,

Eric: so four orders of the special, one sun rise tea and a cup of coffee, one orange juice and two Corem tea's is that right?

Alex says,

Alex: could you make my drink a Corem tea too?

He nods then says,

Eric: alright we'll get to work on your order right away.

He smiles then walks back to the kitchen where he gives the order to the other cooks as the door close.

_~the screen fades for a few seconds then comes back up to the restaurant as Alex and the others sit at the table waiting for there order~_

Mr. Miller says as a server walks over with a tray containing several plates of food and several glass cups full or there drinks,

Mr. Miller: oh that does smells good.

Alex nods in agreement then says,

Alex: I second that statement

The server hands out the plates then puts the glasses on the table then says before he walks away,

Male Server: I do hope you all enjoy your meal.

Mr. Miller then picks up a fork and a knife and cuts one of his dumplings then says after the finishes the bite of food,

Mr. Miller: oh wow . . This is great he's really out done himself this time.

Alex looks at his own plate then with his mouth watering grabs one of his dumplings and takes a big bite of it. As he swallows his mouthful of food Sara says as she slaps his hand,

Sara: Hey that's rude!

Alex motions toward Crystal who is doing the same thing only more politely. Crystal says as she swallows a mouthful of food,

Crystal: oh WOW this is SOOO good its soo spicy yet sweet and . . .

She swoons as she dips what's left of her first dumpling in her bowl of sweet and sour sauce before eating the rest. Mr. Miller says as he smiles,

Mr. Miller: those hunters must not have fed you much.

She shakes her head no then says as she finishes off her first dumpling,

Crystal: the only reason they fed me at all was because who ever they were going to sell me to wanted me alive.

Mr. Miller says as he swallows,

Mr. Miller: I've heard rumors that when the hunters sell us foxes its always to make them slaves be it for physical labor, or in the case of females for illegal sexual establishments.

Crystal nods as she says,

Crystal: yeah . . . If Alex hadn't saved me when he did right now I would most likely be . . . .

She shutters then shakes her head with a look of disgust on her face.

_~They go on eating there meals as the screen fades out for a moment then fades back in on four empty plates~_

Mr. Miller says as he uses a cloth napkin to wipe a bit of sweet and sour sauce from the gray fur on his lower jaw,

Mr. Miller: well that was a good breakfast

The others nod in agreement as Mary walks over and asks,

Mary: well did you all enjoy your meal?

They nod as Crystal says,

Crystal: oh vary much, will you give mister Eric my complements.

She nods then says as Eric walks over drying his hands on a towel from a pocket of his apron,

Mary: looks like the roast duck dumplings where a hit dear.

He says with a smile,

Eric: that's good to know. We've sold so many of them this morning that I might have to add it to the menu permanently.

As they stand Mr. Miller asks,

Mr. Miller: so how much do we owe you for the meal?

Eric says as he puts his hand on Mr. Miller's shoulder,

Eric: come on Daniel I told you last time that you don't need to pay me you've given me enough as it is.

Mr. Miller nods then says,

Mr. Miller: I know you said that but still I'd feel like I was robbing you,

You looks down at the empty plates as continues,

Mr. Miller: besides that was a meal worth paying for.

Eric says with a laugh as he pats Mr. Millers shoulder,

Eric: HA, HA always the with the flattery eh Daniel, but I insist your as much an owner of this place as I am, your money is no good here.

Mr. Miller says with a laugh of his own,

Mr. Miller: well Eric if you insist, but tomorrow I want you and your wife to come over for some of my famous Midnight tea.

Mary says with a smile,

Mary: it's a deal Daniel I look forward to it.

She gives him a hug before walking back over to the front door were a few new groups of people stand waiting to be seated. As Mr. Miller and the others stand he hugs Eric then heads toward the front door with Alex and the others behind him. Eric says as he watches them leave,

Eric: come back when ever you want Daniel don't be a stranger.

Eric walks over to Alex then says as he puts his hand on Alex's shoulder,

Eric: I heard about that little incident in town the other day, tell you what I need someone to help keep the SliverTray clean maybe move the crates of vegetables to the freezer before we close up at night you want the job? Pays three medalins an hour.

Alex nods then says as he shakes his hand,

Alex: thanks a bunch I'll be here first thing tomorrow.

Eric nods then waves as Alex and the others walk down the road. As they walk along the road Sara gives her brother a kiss then says,

Sara: you got a job big brother, dad would be proud of you.

Alex nods as a big smile makes its way across his face. As they get closer to the path that leads to Mr. Millers house, he stops then says as he hands Alex a bag of coins,

Mr. Miller: ok Alex I want you to go take these girls shopping.

Alex says as he tries to give the bag of coins back,

Alex: I cant take your money Mr. Miller.

He laughs as he says,

Mr. Miller: oh you are your fathers son, he wouldn't take money from any one even if it would mean he'd lose his foot. Tell you what take it as a lone you can pay me back on your first payday.

Alex smiles then says,

Alex: thanks Mr. Miller I'll pay you back I promises .

He nods the waves good bye then continues down the path. Alex then turns to the girls and says,

Alex: looks like we're going shopping.

They both nod then grab Alex's arms and pull him towards the closest clothing store.

_~the screen flashes then shows them outside a shop Crystal in a new dress Sara who also is in a new dress~_

Alex Looks over at the girls as they look at there new clothing in the sunlight. He says as he puts the bag with the remaining coins in his pocket,

Alex: you two look good.

Crystal says with a smile,

Crystal: Thanks Alex

Both girls grab one of Alex's hands as they walk down the road toward the dirt path that leads to there home. Suddenly an Explosion is heard. Alex says as they turn to see where it came from,

Alex: what the hell was that?

Crystal says as she cowers behind Alex,

Crystal: it must be the Hunters they've come for me

Alex says as he looks at both of the terrified girls,

Alex: come on lets get you two some where safe.

They both nod then closely follow after him. As they hurry through the side streets they make it to an Old house. Sara Asks as he leads them to a small opening,

Sara: brother what is this place?

He says as he leads them into an opening and into the house, the house itself looking as if it had not to have been lived in, in years,

Alex: this was our home . . . When mom and dad were still alive. . . .

He says as he leads them to one of the rooms of the house,

Alex: you guys stay here, I'm going to see if there's any way I can help.

Sara says as she clings to his arm,

Sara: wait what if they come here?

He says with a smile,

Alex: don't worry sis I'll be back soon

As Alex disappears back though the whole they entered from Sara clings to Crystal's arm trembling. Crystal says as she tries to calm her,

Crystal: don't worry Sara your brother will be back soon

She nods.

_Screen changes to Alex as he hurries through the town which is filling with smoke._

Alex stops as he hears the sound of fighting. As he turns the corner he sees several of the town guard fighting with the hunters. Alex burst into flames as he charges into the fight jumping into the air and kicking one hunter in the head allowing the guard to run him though with his sword. As the guard nods at him with a smile gun fire is heard. The guards turn to go to where it came from, but as Alex tries to follow after him, he hears a scream in the back of his mind. Alex yells as he turns toward the house,

Alex: Sara! SARA!

As Alex starts to run the house explodes setting the whole area up in flames. Alex's jaw almost hit's the ground as he sees the house go up in flames. As he runs as fast as he can he hurries to the house which is now fully engulfed in flames. As he reaches the front to the house he charges into it braking it down. He yells as he makes his way to the room he left them in,

Alex: SARA, CRYSTALE are you here say something!

Alex starts to cough as the smoke over takes him. In desperation he holds his hand up the flames suddenly shooting over to his hand. As all the fire gathers in his hand he quickly snuffs it out with his other hand. Alex looks up as the room falls the house quickly falling down. As the house falls down a huge amount dirt and dust is kicked into the air with the ash from the burnt wood. Alex manages to dig himself up out of the rubble as the sound of a man chuckling reaches his ears. As Alex looks over he sees the hunter holding Crystal against him, his forearm pressed against her neck. He says as Alex looks at him,

Hunter Leader: its not every day I find a beast that makes me want to learn his language.

Alex says as he stands,

Alex: let Crystal go . . And what have you done with my sister?

The Hunter says as he clubs Crystal in the stomach dropping her like a rotten log,

Hunter: no she is worth quiet a sum of gold to me and as for your sister . . I was tempted to take her too I could have gotten something for her but it looks like that plan has set sail.

He points over to a corner of the room where Alex sees something laying on the ground. As Alex walks closer his heart sinks. He drops to the floor as he sees that it is Sara lifeless body on the ground. Alex says as he shakes her tears filling his eyes,

Alex: come on sis get up this isn't funny . . . .

The hunter chuckles as Alex continues to try and wake Sara. He says as Alex starts to cry,

Hunter: don't bother she's very much dead little brat tried to run past the explosive as it was going off no doubt trying to get to you.

Alex glares at the hunter then says as he burst into flames,

Alex: I'll KILL YOU!

As Alex tries to attack him the Hunter smacks him in the back of the head with the handle of his gun. The hunter says as he puts the gun to the back of his head,

Hunter: I wonder how much I could get for you with all the energy you would make good slave labor . . after that temper of yours is thoroughly beaten out of you that is. He moves the gun and then pulls the trigger, sending one of the bullets into Alex's right shoulder. As he moves the gun back to Alex's head and starts to pull the trigger, a fully cloak figure busts into the room sending the hunter flying through a wall and into the street. Alex looks up and as he looks at the cloaked figure he says,

Alex: thanks . . .

The figure who is hidden within a pure White cloak nods and as he turns a red tail is shown for but a moment but is then hidden in the cloak once again. The figure then bends down and picks up Crystal. Alex says as he tries to stand,

Alex: hey wait what are you doing with her? put her down!

The figure doesn't respond it turns to Alex with Crystal in his arms then vanishes. Alex sits there in both pain and sorrow. He looks over at Sara and makes his way back over to her. As he falls to his knees he says as tears fall from his face,

Alex: Sara . . . . Forgive me I shouldn't have left you . .

As Alex starts to cry a shadowy hand forms on his shoulder. As he looks up he hears a voice say,

Shadowy voice: they took her away didn't they.

Alex nods as he closes both of his eyes. The Voice says,

Shadowy Voice: how would you like to avenge her death?

Alex asks as he looks up,

Alex: what! how?

The voice says as Alex clutches his chest in pain,

Shadowy voice: GIVE IN! Surrender yourself to your hate and become the monster you were born to be

The Screen super zooms out to show the whole town which suddenly explodes in a pitch black flame followed by a huge monstrous roar.

_The screen stops to a still as a pitch black fire fills the sky. The screen then fades to black_

_Ending theme and credits start once finished the next episode trailer starts._

_~Clips start~_

Strange voice: well done boy you've done just what I wanted you to do.

Alex: who are you? what do you want?

Strange voice: you'll soon find out boy.

_~Clips end~_

Sara: next time on the Chronicles of Time The Episode 5: The Greatest Evil.

Author notes*

Cr'oon

Corem Tea

Pronounced _ser-oon _

_A small restaurant that specializes in grilled or roasted items. _

_Pronounced Core-em Tea _

_A traditional Artic Fox tea normally served with breakfast._

_made with cold spring water with several diced up flowers which is called the Frost poppy by the Artic Foxes. Lime or orange juice is some times added to make the drink sweeter but for the most part is normally served slightly bitter. _


	5. the Greatest Evil

**The Chronicles of Time**

**Episode 5 the Greatest Evil**

_Opening theme (Heroes of our Time By Dragonforce) and opening credits start once finished the screen comes up to a city which is in flames._The sound of people screaming can be heard as they run from the city. Suddenly a huge black dragon like creature Jumps into the air pulling several black flames behind it. The Creature Lets Out a Huge Roar before exploding in a massive super nova like explosion which levels most of the city. As the fire and smoke from the explosion clear, Alex is seen falling from the sky. He lands with a thud on the blackened, Charred ground. After a few seconds he lifts his head and slowly opens his eyes, and as he looks around he sees what use to be a large human town. As he slowly gets to his feet, he watches a few Humans as they run away from him. He looks around the city and sees most of the buildings which are in ruins. He says as he starts to hold the back of his head,

Alex: what the. . . . What happened here? How did I even get here?

He looks back to where the human's were only to see what looks to be a solider as he tries to smack him with a club. Alex doges it only to trip over some rubble. The solider, who has a grin on his face swings the club at him and hits his left arm. As the soldier tries to hit him again a black flame suddenly builds in front of him then throws the soldier like he was a rag. As the flame takes a solid form it turns to Alex and says,

Dark creature: What's the matter with you. you were destroying them a second ago now you're a sniveling little kid?

Alex stands then asks as he holds his arm,

Alex: who . . What are you?

The Creature says as it envelops Alex,

Dark Creature: what am I? I am you. don't you remember what we've been doing for the last week hum?

Alex asks as he looks over in confusion,

Alex: what are you talking about?

The Shadow Creature says as it holds its arms out,

Shadow: all this. this destruction, so much death. You awoke me . . So we could destroy these people. After all they killed your sister didn't they?

The Shadow says as it envelopes Alex once more,

Shadow: all it is, is eye for an eye right?

Alex's eyes go lifeless as he nods then says,

Alex: yes an eye for an eye. They killed my sister, now I kill them

As the Shadowy Flame builds around Alex, he grabs up a human as he tries to protect his child. Alex mumbles in a low tone,

Alex (mumble): murderer

Alex starts to pull on the mans arms, trying to rip him in half as suddenly a sharp pain hits him. he falls to one knee dropping the man who grabs up his son and runs away. Alex feels the cold trickle of blood flowing down his forehead. He turns to see yet more human soldiers armed with what ever they could get there hands on. he barely manages to avoid there attacks as the group attacks him. Alex jumps back as he feels his body start to go numb. _~camera sight changes to Alex's sight~ _he looks around as his vision starts to blur with the taint of blood. _~camera sight returns to normal and focuses on Alex as he wobbles~_ he hears the Dark Shadow that had enveloped him say in the back of his mind,

Dark Shadow: Damn it, looks like that blow to the head did more damage then I though. I have to get you to safety, I don't plan to die yet.

_~screen changes to Alex's eye sight~_

Alex watches through his blurring and dimming vision as a black flame is emitted from his body and envelops the human's turning them to blackened skeletons. as he starts to fall his eyes close.

_~the screen is black the quiet sound of the wind blowing is heard~_

Alex's eyes slowly start to open. as he starts looking up at a red sky. he slowly sits up and holds his head. As he looks around he finds himself on what looks to be a grassy hill a single tree casting shade on him. As he looks at the sky he follows a pillar of smoke down to the burning ruins of the city he was just at. he looks at the fires that still burn with a look of horror, he says as his voice trembles,

Alex: did . . .. did I . . . . . . do that?

he looks down as the ground starts to rumble under him. he looks around as the shaking stops then starts again this time much worse then before. He says as the shaking knocks him to the ground,

Alex: now what?

suddenly an ear shattering sound fills the air, as if a massive plane of glass had been shattered. as the sound fades he looks around slowly then notices huge cracks forming in the ground. as they get bigger and bigger, he watches as they spread forming huge chasms molten rock seen deep in them. Alex glances over at where the human city was only to see it falling into a chasm. he looks on in horror as one by one the remaining buildings fall in.

_~the screen focuses on Alex's face~_

Alex: did . . . .I cause this?

Alex jumps as he hears a dark inhuman voice say,

Dark Voice: in a way you did . . . but this is all my doing

Alex says as he looks around trying to find the source of the dark voice,

Alex: if this is all your doing then how is it my fault?

The voice speaks again sending chills down Alex's spine,

Dark Voice: why my boy because you were the one who set me free!

Alex looks on as strange Shadow like demons start to crawl out of the chasms forming a dark ocean of blackness. he looks over at a small group of human's who struggle to get away from the chasm nearest the ruined city. He hurries over to them as the little shadow monsters chase after them.

_~the screen changes to the group of humans~_

A beaten and battered solider tries to shoot one of the shadow monsters with an old looking rifle of some kind only to have the shot fly right through it. the shadow monster then Slams into the man sending him flying into the group knocking over a few people. As they cower in front of it, Alex comes flying through the air trying to kick the creature. As he pass right through it he says,

Alex: damn they really are shadows . . . how do you hurt a shadow?

as the Shadow readies to attack Alex with its claw's, one of the human's throws a torch at him hitting his head then falling into his lap. The Creature jumps backward at the sudden light its hand fading into nothingness. Alex with a sudden burst of inspiration gathers the flame in his hands then punches it, the shadow monster bursting into nothingness. Alex looks over at the humans who stand there some scared some in awe. he looks around the ground and starts picking up branches then lighting them on fire. he then runs over to the group of humans and starts handing them the torches. The humans seeming to pick up the idea gather close the light of the torches shinning on them all. As the creatures disappear there is a sudden roar followed by a huge gush of wind that puts out all of the torches. the group now visibly shaken watches as a huge shadow fills the sky followed by a dark sinister laugh. the Dark voice says as the huge shadow takes shape,

Dark Voice: after ten thousand years . . . . free at last.

Alex yells up at the sky,

Alex: what are you!

the figure says as a pair of glowing green eyes form then look at him,

Dark Voice: I'm a creature that was locked away century's ego by the last Keeper. I am the Arch Demon known as Je'buro the devourer of souls and it was you who set me free.

Alex shocked falls to his knees the very air around him and the humans growing darker by the second. he asks as he looks up at the shadowy being,

Alex: I set you free. . .

Je'buro says as his dark eyes focus on the humans,

Je'buro: well you were not the first step in my freedom but still a vital part, the first step was the willing death of this worlds hero the one being who could have stopped me and saved this place.

Alex stands as he asks looking up at the glowing eyes,

Alex: who was this hero?

Je'buro says, a particularly evil grin of the shadow's face,

Je'buro: oh you knew her quiet well in fact you use to see her every day . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je'buro smiles then says,

Je'buro: oh well that's a story for another day rest assured that the bitch got what she deserved.

Alex continues to look on as rage fills his face. Je'buro goes on,

Je'buro: the second step was the removal of the blue fox girl from her home once that was done it was all to easy to remove that part of the seal, and how did I do it you might wonder easy . . . humans. So pathetic these creatures, they claim to be the masters of this world . . .but whisper words of power and wealth in there ears and they will do anything you want them to

Alex visibly angered by Je'buro's words closes his eyes and clenches his fist as he remembered the look of terror on Crystal's face when he found her in the hunters cage and the sadness in her voice when she spoke of her home. Je'buro goes on with his provoking by saying,

Je'buro: for the last seal to be torn open, well this is where you come in my boy, I needed the blood of one million lives to be spilled on this earth. And of course you took care of that for me with flying colors I might add. city after city, being after being it didn't matter if it was human, fox, or other wise you killed non stop for an entire week, all because I had your sister killed then waved the flag of revenge in your face.

Alex, with tears falling from his face fills his hands with fire then throws them at Je'buro only to have them pass through him. He says with a dark Chuckle,

Je'buro: I'm afraid you're no match for me boy, how ever I like you and the destruction that follows in your wake. here's what I'll do seeing as you've already helped me this far. join me and I'll spare your life and then you can rule by my side as my Demonic General.

Alex looks down as he thinks of everything that has happened thus far. Je'buro getting impatient, looks for an answer to his offer says,

Je'buro: So boy what will it be, either join me and destroy this world or be destroyed with everything else.

Alex says as he clenches his fist,Alex: I'll never help you not again.

Je'buro sighs then says as his shadowy form starts to take a more solid shape,Je'buro: what a shame, you have so much power so much potential, now I'll have to waste 'buro lunches a bolt of Pure darkness at Alex who doges it only to be swarmed by the shadow monsters. He struggles to get free as the little demons start to hack away at him. Alex falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Je'buro thinking him to be dead turns to strike at the humans who now flee in pure terror. Alex wile close to death here's a light filled filled voice: do you want the power to save the world?

Alex responds barely able to lift his head,Alex mentally: yes I do please I want to save it!

The voice says as Alex feels a warmth start to fill his body,Light filled voice: Very well Alex feels a strange sensation fill him. Suddenly a powerful burning fill's his chest and as he starts to get up he hears the voice once Filled voice: Ah it appears that Flame has chosen you. take good care of it and it in turn it will take good care of 'buro sensing the power turns to see Alex now on his feet. With a look of disbelief Je'buro begins to blast away at Alex with all his might to no avail as the shot are flung from Alex by an unseen force. Je'buro now frustrated Sick's his demons on Alex. Without even realizing it Alex Pulls a Blade of fire from the air around him. As he holds the blade he notices it felt as if he was holding the surface of the sun, but noticed that he did not burn. Alex asks as he looks at the sword,Alex: what is this thing? As the demons start to attack Alex, he feels a strange sort of a possession come over him and as he starts to destroy the demons one by one they fade into nothing. Alex having no clue how he is doing any of it suddenly feels as if there is another being inside of him. As he starts to grin, he destroys another Wave of Je'buro's demons. Alex who's eyes are now covered in a bright red flame and seeing through the fire notices that he can see everything before it even happens allowing him to doge effortlessly with out suffer a single scratch. Je'buro on the other hand wile blasting Alex with dark energy gets blasted by bolts of Super nova flame from Alex. Je'buro in his rage says,Je'buro: enough of this its time to end it!As He mutters a few dark words, the world cracks open life itself starts to die away Alex looks on as all the trees and plants near him start to wilt and brake down even the massive mountain in the distance crumbles into nothing. Alex looks at his hands as a flame like veil. Alex once again feeling a force controlling him and starts to create a massive super nova like fire storm and throws it at Je'buro who tries to get out of its path. Ashe finds that he cant avoid it, it his him and sets his Dark flesh on fire. Je'buro screams in pain then says as he starts to vanish,Je'buro: you think you have beaten me! HA the damage has been done and now there is nothing that can save your world, you have lost. you haven't seen the last of me when the time is right I will return to conquer this dimension as my own. so you best be ready to be my next meal BOY!As he fades the whole of the world is blown away in a huge mega blast that blinds Alex for a few moments. As he opens his eyes he finds himself floating in a lifeless, nothing less white void. he hears the light voice once again as a shining image of himself manifest in front of him. the voice says as it looks at Alex,Light Figure: this is bad, I never though that monster would win.

Alex asks as he tries to stand,

Alex: what are you?

the figure smiles then says as it takes a polite little bow,

Light figure: why I am you the opposite of the Shadow that protected you before.

_~a picture of the shadowy looking fox that protected the human soldiers is shown as Alex thinks back~_

Alex says as he remembers,

Alex: oh yeah . . . I was in such a panic I didn't even notice that the shadow thing looked just like me.

The light being nods then says,

Alex's light: yes were the same but at the same time we are different. I am all that is warm, kind, and loving in your heart and he is all the is dark, hateful, and destructive. together we are the two haves of you.

Alex says as he floats upside down,

Alex: what can I do . . . . . . I let the world get destroyed

As Alex manages to get himself to a sitting position the being says,

Alex's Light: I know we can reform it . . . . . but with out the aid of a god . . . . . .

Alex looks up and says,

Alex: we can reform it?

The figure nods then manifest an orb. he puts the orb into Alex's hands and then 's light: this is what we need to rebuild this world, . . . . but like I said . . . with out the aid of a god. . . . . .Alex stands holding the glowing orb says,

Alex: this is all my fault i don't have any right to worry about my own safety.

The bring nods then

Alex sits still the Shining orb in his hand the Voice says,

Alex's Light: very well then shall we start?

Alex nods as the shadow manifest next to him and says,

Alex's Shadow: AH screw that world it was no fun anyway.

Alex asks as he looks at his shadowy self,

Alex: please

The shadow says as it holds the back of its head,

Alex's Shadow: what a pain in the ass. Fine I'll help you but I'd better get something in exchange for my cooperation.

Alex nods as he holds the orb in front of himself, the Light and Shadow placing there hands on the orb as well. As they start to focus all of there powers on the orb the spark of life is seen as a Tree starts to grow out of the white nothingness. The light being says as he places his other hand on the orb,

Alex's Light: stay focused, with out the aid of a god this is extremely dangerous.

The Shadow says as he two puts his other hand on the orb,

Alex's Shadow: SON OF A . . . . . Grr what did you get us into now!

As the world starts to form under his feet he smiles, but then drops to one knee as a sudden pain fills his body. the light bring says as he looks down at him,

Alex's light: oh no I was afraid of this, its starting to tear his soul apart.

the Shadow yells as it looks down at Alex who despite writhing in pain manages to hold onto the orb,

Alex's Shadow: WHAT! you knew this would happen and you let him do it anyway? we have to stop he needs out help.

The light figure says in a quick shout,

Alex's Light: NO! if we stop now the universe will tear itself apart! god knows what will happen!

the Shadow says as it lets loose its fangs,

Alex's Shadow(slightly demonic sounding): Grrrr! Damn it you could have said that in the first place you fool. you know what happens to us if he dies.

they both look down at Alex as he tries his best to keep his energy flowing into the orb, but then with a sudden sock Alex's eyes go lifeless, his arms limp causing him to drop the orb which shatters as it hits the ground. as ground starts to quake and tear as the Shadow and Light fade back into Alex. _~the screen zooms far out~_

there is a sudden Huge explosion which blows the world into tiny pieces that are rocketed into the white void which starts to bubble and separate from each other.

_~the screen zooms back in on Alex as he lays lifelessly on the one remaining piece of his world~_

Alex slowly moves his eyes up to see the white cloaked person who had grabbed Crystal from the house. Alex looks over only half alive as he notices that he has Sara's body under his arm. He very slow moves his hand in a desperate attempt to get up. As he manages to lift himself slightly the cloaked figure presses a purple crystal into his chest forcing him back to the ground. Alex looks down a little as a purple crystal starts to grow around him and incases him. as the crystal seals itself a gust of air is thrown ruffling the hood of the cloaked figure reviling that the figure is a fox with red fur and blue eyes. Alex's eyes open slightly then says in the back of his mind,

_~the camera sight changes to Alex's eyesight, and as he speaks his eyes start to close and the light starts to dim, until his eyes are closed and the light is gone~_

Alex: If . . . .if I . . . . I didn't . . . . know . . . . . any . . . . . . better . . . . I'd swear . . . . that . . . that . . . . . was . . . . . D . . . . .

_~camera sight changes back to normal then focuses on Alex as his eyes close followed by his head dropping~_

Alex passes out his eyes closing and his head falling lifelessly down. as he starts to fall inside the crystal, crystal fibers wrap themselves around his arms and legs holding him suspended within the crystal. The cloaked figure then presses his hand on the crystal and lowers his head, several tears falling from his eyes. As he lowers his hood it is shown that the figure in the cloak is a Fox who looks almost exactly like Alex, gray strands of fur poking out amongst the fur on his head. he says as his hand starts to fade into nothingness, several tears welling up in his eyes then falling down his face,

Unknown Fox: . . . goodbye . . . . . . my son. . . . take good care of your sister . . . . . for me . . . . . .

several tears fall from his eyes as he fades into several dozen orbs of light and in a flash the ground grows around Alex's crystal. the world starts to re grow around him burying him underneath several layers or rock and stone.

_~ the screen fades to black~_

_~ending theme and credits start, then once finished the next episode trailer starts~_

_~clips are shown of several kids who seem to be on a class field trip with there teacher~_

Teacher: alright students I want you to stay close to me.

Students: ok.

Boy 1: hey isn't this the place that you hit with that laser yesterday Einstein.

Boy 2: I think it is . . . . .

_~clips end~_

Alex: next time on the Chronicles of Time, Episode 6: the remains of the shattered world.


	6. the remains of the shattered world

The Chronicles of Time  
Episode 6: The Remains of the Shattered world

_The screen comes up to a wall with a sigh reading "Kadic Junior High School"_

As the screen zooms into the school, past the gates, the screen heads into an open area where a few tables and a small building are located. where a few vending machines can seen, A young boy with Blond hair walks over to the machines and puts a coin in. quickly pressing a button on the panel to the left. A cup then drops down followed by a hot stream of coffee. As he picks up the cup, he takes a deep drink then turns, the screen stopping for a moment, wording appears underneath him saying _"Jeremie Belpois"_. the screen then continues as he walks over to the tables where several people sit. A young girl with pink hair says as he walks up,

Pink haired girl: Hey Jeremie, you ready for the first classes of this year?

_Screen stops, Wording under her says " Aelita Schaeffer, known as Aelita Stone"_

Jeremie nods and says,

Jeremie: yeah can't wait.

Another boy says as the screen turns to him,

Second boy: Only you and Aelita could be excited about going to school.

S_creen stops, Wording says, "Ulrich Stern"_

Another Boy says as he sits down,

Boy: well you know Einstein here, he can never learn to much.

_Screen stops, Wording under him says, "Odd Della Robbia"_

Odd starts to eat what looks to be a muffin as a girl dressed in black walks up and says,

Girl in black: hey guys everyone ready?

_Screen stops, Wording says, "Yumi Ishiyama"_

The others nod as she takes a seat on at the table. Jeremie says as he takes a look at his wristwatch,

Jeremie: hey school is about to start, we'd better get to class.

They all nod then get up, but as they do, a sudden feeling stops them all in there tracks, as if a giant wave of energy had been set lose. Yumi asks as she looks at the others,

Yumi: did you guys feel that too?

They others nod but before they could do anything about it, the school bell rings. They all nod then take off to there classes.

_The screen changes to a group of strange creatures_

A blue creature walks up and says as he looks over at a fox with two tails,

_~screen stops, wording says Sonic the hedgehog~_

Sonic: Hey tails I was going to ask you about . . . . . . . .

They both stop in there tracks as a wave of energy is let loose upon the world. Tails says as he turns toward a nearby window,

Tails: did . . . . Did you just feel that?

Sonic nods then looks out the window.

_The screen changes once again to a young girl in a white shirt and a green skirt next to a guy with white hair in a red kimono_

Girl: what was that?

The guy shrugs his shoulders.

_Meanwhile at the factory in the first world, the computer seems to be hard at work as the camera floats into a strange computer lab where a large map can be seen on the monitor. The map flashes two times before resuming its search. The map finally super zooms in on a portion of the forest near the school. As the screen changes to a live feed of the location, Smoke can be seen rising out of the ground. The sound of the computer working is heard as items quickly go onto then off of the screen._

_In space_

A satellite is seen is its jets rocket it into a position over the planet. As a beam of light charges in the dish attacked to it, a laser suddenly fires from it. AS it impacts on the planets surface, another beam is charged.

_Back at Kadic_

As beam after beam shoots through the sky, the Kids from before gather in the courtyard. Jeremie says, as the sound of another beam rips open the sky,

Jeremie: I'm not sure about before, but this is defiantly Xana's work.

Aelita asks, as she covers her ears,

Aelita: but what on earth could he possibly want to destroy this badly?

Jeremie replies as the others get what he is about to suggest,

Jeremie: I don't know, but what ever it is, we need to find it and fast. If Xana wants to destroy it then it must be important.

They others nod and follow after Jeremie as yet another beam rips open the sky.

_Near the impact site_

As the last beam impacts the now charred and blackened, area small glint can be seen at the bottom. As the screen gets closer to it; panning past layers of rock and dirt, it is reviled as a large crystal. The camera looks over as the sound of several people running over can be heard. As Jeremie and his friends now looking as the crater made my the laser fire, Odd says, jokingly,

Odd: well now, that's one hell of a hole, think Xana wanted to make a sandcastle or something?

Aelita says, her eyes instantly drawn to the crystal at the bottom,

Aelita: this is no time for joking Odd, look there's something at the bottom.

Yumi asks as she tries to get a good look at the crystal,

Yumi: think its safe to go down?

Before they can even say anything, Aelita starts sliding down the side of the hole. As the others follow suit, they soon find themselves at the bottom where large pulses of energy which are now visible, are seen radiating from the crystal. As a pulse knocks the others off their feet, Aelita, Almost like she was walking against hurricane force winds, forces her way closer to the crystal. As she gets closer to the crystal, the pluses increase in speed, as if trying to keep her away. As if against all odds, she manages to get in close to the crystal, and just barely, touches it. As one last pulse throws her into her friends, a beam of light emits from the center of the crystal and massive waves of energy course from the crystal to the outside world. As a massive light erupts from the center of the crystal, they are blinded for but a moment, before realizing that they we no longer in a crater, but now in an empty field near what looks to be two cities mashed together. As Jeremie and his friends look around to their shock, find themselves surrounded by strange people and creatures that they've never seen before. Before anyone could say anything, the man in the red Kimono shouts,

Inuyasha: Look out Kagome, demons!

He quickly draws a sword which expands to a large sized blade with white fluff at the hilt. He jumps at Sonic who says as he effortlessly avoids the blow,

Sonic: hey wait a minuet, I'm not a demon!

Not listening to what he says, Inuyasha quickly spins around, swinging his sword towards sonic once again; who makes him look the fool as he jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. As Inuyasha gets up to attack once again, the girl near him shouts,

Kagome: SIT BOY!

He instantly plummets to the ground, afterwards everyone now in a confused panic draws weapons of some kind or another. Trying to stop a potential fight, Aelita shouts,

Aelita: Please, Everyone just calm down.

As tensions rise, everyone suddenly stop as loud cracking is heard. Everyone glances at the large purple crystal, as large chunks of it start to fall to the ground. Everyone jumps back as suddenly is shatters, exposing A large, Adult looking, Alex inside. He quickly falls to the ground with a light thud. As he takes a sudden breath in everyone jumps back in surprise. Alex lays there for a moment trying to get up, but is unable to at first. Aelita, gulping, walks over to him and offers him her hand. As he reaches up and takes her hand, she helps pull him up to his knees. Alex with a sudden look of both surprise and hatred on his face, slashes at her with his claws. As she flings backwards, her blood flying though the air, she falls on her rear holding onto her arm; a set of bloody gashes in her arm now. Everyone backs off as sudden Jeremie runs over to her, and looks at her arm, bravely putting himself between Alex and her. As Jeremie looks over her arm, Alex shakes his head trying to his eyes to focus. Inuyasha, grabbing up his sword again says,

Inuyasha: what was that for bastard?

He charges Alex with his sword, who looks up at him and, without missing a beat, grabs the sword and kicks him into the air. As Inuyasha hit the ground, everyone looks at Alex, who stands in the same spot, now holding the large sword. He closes him eyes then says as he sets his hand on the blade,

Alex: T . . Tetsusaiga

Alex Glances over the group of people and animal looking humanoids, then remembering what he had just done, walks over to Aelita, still holding the sword. Jeremie fearing for her life, throws himself in front of Alex, who simply pushes him aside. Aelita flinches as he knees down to get a better look at her arm. After quickly looking at her arm, he thinks to himself,

Alex _(mentally)_: that will never heal, even with proper medicines. I have to do something . . . .

He looks at the sword then gets an idea, after tossing the sword away, which sends Inuyasha after it, He looks throughout the crowd of people. He smiles with a gasp like sound, and quickly rushes over to a girl with pink hair, who stands next to a young boy in an orange outfit. He grabs her arm and without giving her a second to think pulls her over to Aelita, who's arm continues to bleed. He jesters her at Aelita, and getting the jest of what he was saying tries to heal her. She quickly finds it to be no good, as her healing ability seems not to be working. Alex says not yet realizing no one understands him,

Alex _(fox tongue)_: Na, So rok-ka san ne _(so, what are you waiting for)_

She looks up at him then says,

Girl: look I don't know what you're saying, but I cant, its not working.

Alex quickly finds himself thinking as he taps his forehead,

Alex _(mentally)_: great they don't understand me. Wait, I suddenly knew that sword when I touched it . . . . . Perhaps . . . . .

He suddenly presses his right hand against her forehead, and with a sudden a sudden flash of white he looks around in a white void like fog, as memories, of her life and her skills in action fill up everything. Alex, pulls his hand off of her head and says as he looks at her,

Alex: Sa. . . . Sa, Sakura

She nods as he quickly looks at his hand. Thinking back from what he had seen when he touched her head, a light starts to glow from his hand, but suddenly turns to flames. Everyone gathers close and tries to stop him as he suddenly starts to press it against, the rapidly growing pale, Aelita's Arm. She closes her eyes expecting pain, as the fox grabs her arm with the fire in his hand, relaxes as she feels soothing warmth fill her arm. Sakura looks at him as a look of compassion fills his face as he carefully mends Aelita's arm. As they flames nipping at the rest of her torn skin continues to work its way across her arm, Alex, touches her forehead, and just as before is suddenly surrounded by the white mist like fog as memories of her past surround him. He says as he looks her in the eye,

Alex: Aelita?

She nods, quickly looking at her arm, which looks like nothing had ever happened. As Aelita rubs her arm, Sonic asks, rapidly tapping his foot,

Sonic: alright you fixed the girls arm, that's great and all but what's going on here? One second me and tails are in his workshop, next thing I know the red loud mouth is trying to use me like a whack-a-mole game?

As suddenly everyone wanting answers starts shouting, Alex holds his head as everyone starts shouting at him. As it noise of everyone starts getting to him, he stands and shouts,

Alex _(fox tongue)_: S, Sa'lin _(Silence)_

Alex grabs his head again, feeling slightly faint, thinks to himself,

Alex _(mentally)_: ok, humans or not, I have to be able to talk with them. M . .m . Maybe I can learn their language they way I learn to heal from that one girl.

He looks back over to Aelita and motions her to come to him. She nods then walks over to him, as he stumbles back, suddenly holding his head again. She grabs onto him and helps him stabilize himself. He smiles at her, then once again presses hand against her head. As the white fog like void appears once again, he notices his sight start to dim. As it vanishes, he sees everyone rushing over to him, noticing himself falling over. As he lands on top of Aelita, his sight grows dim once again then suddenly blacks out. Aelita says as She tries to push Alex off of herself,

Aelita: Help! He's really heavy.

As several people manage to get him off of her, Aelita notices a puddle of bright crimson on her shirt. Looking at Alex, they suddenly realize he has blood flowing from his mouth. Sonic looks at the others then at the sky which looks to be turning back; a storm most likely on its way in. He says as everyone now looks at the sky,

Sonic: ok, let put our questions aside for now, we should get to somewhere dry before we get caught in the middle of a storm.

Everyone randomly nods then with help from Inuyasha, They get Alex off the ground.

As the screen shifts to a black setting, Alex is seen seemingly floating in the empty nothingness. He mumbles as curls into a ball,

Alex: why . . . Am I . . .so cold?

_*fade to black*_


End file.
